


Obligatory Florence + The Machine Reference

by bellexreve



Series: Werewolf!Iruka [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, M/M, Werewolf!Iruka, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellexreve/pseuds/bellexreve
Summary: “So, let me get this straight: You are actually long lost royalty, we are stuck in the middle of nowhere and there’s a pack of wolves on our trail?”Iruka nodded gravely. “Werewolves.”Kakashi sighed. Why was it always C-ranks that turned to shit?





	Obligatory Florence + The Machine Reference

**Author's Note:**

> don't take this too seriously, this is just one of those plot bunnies that wouldn't leave without writing them down

“So, let me get this straight: You are actually long lost royalty, we are stuck in the middle of nowhere and there’s a pack of  _ wolves _ on our trail?”

Iruka nodded gravely. “Werewolves.”

Kakashi sighed. Why was it always C-ranks that turned to shit?

 

* * *

 

It had been  _ meant _ to be a normal day in Konoha. Kakashi had just come back from a mission last night and was enjoying the sunshine as he read perched on a tree. If that tree was the perfect spot to watch Iruka teach, well, they were supposed to get lunch together later on and that really wasn’t that unusual. 

What  _ was _ unusual was that Kotetsu came into the classroom and called Iruka outside. Iruka’s warning look towards Kakashi and the rest of his rugrats was  _ completely _ unfounded. They only set the desk on fire  _ once _ . It wasn’t even a big fire. 

Obviously Kakashi had followed Iruka when he hadn’t come back. That was just what any good friend would do. And also someone who would have to suffer Naruto’s wrath if something happened to his precious older brother (his words, not Kakashi’s.)

In his defense, no one could have guessed what mess it would land them in.

 

* * *

 

Iruka let out a string of curses but didn’t protest when Kakashi pulled him behind a tree. Not far behind them, one of the wolves howled, the cries of it’s pack answering in the distance. 

“Up”, Kakashi murmured, only barely resisting the urge to just throw Iruka into the branches himself. The trees this far up north weren’t as forgiving as the ones around Konoha, but between leaving an obvious trail and getting away from a wild animal, the choice was obvious.  They needed to regroup, put some space between them and their pursuers. 

Which, of course, didn’t work out (Why was Kakashi even surprised at this point?) 

The wolf followed them up into the trees. As if it were some kind of overgrown ninken. Now, Kakashi prided himself in being a fast and experienced shinobi, but even he could only stare as the  _ beast _ tore past him and gripped Iruka by the collar of his flak jacket. Shinobi uniforms  _ were  _ designed to help carry comrades but this probably hadn’t been the creator’ intention. 

“What the-”, Iruka gasped, arms flailing to keep his balance even though he had been caught midair and Kakashi could only watch in despair as he disappeared back into the canopy, firmly clutched in the maws of his captor. 

 

* * *

 

The mission was really quite simple- a village near the coast had discovered some strange seals in a ruin uncovered by a storm. As the closest thing Konoha had to a seals expert, Iruka was just meant to take a look.  _ Maybe _ break them. Easy-peasy. Kakashi had really just tagged along because he had nothing better to do. 

Thinking back on it though, the claw marks littering some of the trees in the area  _ should _ have given him pause. Same as the strange scent that hung in the air at times. But then, really  _ werewolves? _ Kakashi hadn’t survived this long by believing in old-wives-tales.

Of course now he was ready to eat his words. 

 

* * *

 

It was kind of ironic, bursting into the old temple they had previously fled from, but as it was the pack’s den, Kakashi really didn’t have much of a choice. 

“Iru-” 

He trailed off. Kakashi had had a really firm image of what he should expect, because bloodthirsty beasts capturing your comrade usually had one and one outcome alone. He had been ready for the worst but had hoped for the best under these circumstances. He hadn’t expected this. 

“Kakashi-sensei!”, Iruka gasped. “A little help?”

There were more werewolves than Kakashi had anticipated. They were also surrounding Iruka but not in the ‘we’re gonna feast on your flesh’ kind of way. Really, they were quite… cuddly. 

“Didn’t that old hag say something about a blood feud with your father’s clan?”, Kakashi asked, a little inanely. A collective whimpering went through the wolves. Kakashi counted nine.

Iruka shoved a head trying to nuzzle him away. “Her name is Tanaka-san and  _ yes, she did _ .” 

Tanaka-san was old as dirt and after taking one look at Iruka had dissolved into retelling the entire village history including the disappearance of the clan that used to govern the village and take care of the temple. No amount of denials could convince her that Iruka wasn’t the son of poor ‘Kari-chan’ who had been kidnapped by those ‘horrible, horrible Uminos.’ The fact that Iruka had gone very, very quiet when he saw the old temple had just confirmed it for her. 

And really, the coincidence was almost unerie- the same seals Iruka had been taught as a child littering the inside, the resemblance to the last clan head, the matching age. The glow of the seals when Iruka had tried to undo them, just before three of the wolves came barging in on them. And now, how they all tried to cuddle up to him from all sides, equal parts begging for attention and protecting him. 

“You’re not royalty”, Kakashi said as realization dawned. “You’re werewolf royalty.”

It was hard to tell if the flush on Iruka’s cheeks came from trying to keep nine overgrown dogs at bay or from anger. “I am nothing of the sort!”

“You sure? Never been restless on a full moon night?”

If looks could kill, Kakashi sure knew who would be heralded as Konoha’s most dangerous shinobi. 

“Can you be serious  _ for once?! _ ” 

Now that was a little harsh. Kakashi always took his assignments very seriously. It didn’t always show in his mission reports but then it wasn’t his fault that those unruly things got lost on the road of life. Really. 

“Maa, sensei”, Kakashi said, lifting his hands in a placating gesture, “I’m just saying, you must have  _ some _ connection to this place- no self respecting canine would let a stranger this deep into their den. Who knows, maybe your parents used their knowledge to seal that part of you.”

Iruka bristled. “That’s ridiculous!”

“Why, have you checked for any seals?”  

The silence meeting that question was answer enough.

 

* * *

 

“See, sensei? You really should have trusted me from the beginning.”

Iruka looked decidedly unimpressed. It was nice how the expression translated  _ perfectly  _ onto his wolf form’s features. Kakashi was impressed. 

There was a derisive sneeze and Iruka turned back to the other wolves milling around- a natural, barely a wolf for a minute and he already had canine behaviour down pat. 

With a pleased laugh, Kakashi settled down on the temple steps, watching Konoha’s most beloved teacher frolic around with the beasts that had tried to kill them just a few hours ago. 

 

* * *

 

As they finally made their way back to Konoha, Iruka kept scrunching up his nose. It really brought out the resemblance to the clan members the breaking of the seal had freed. “I feel like I’ve been too harsh on those Inuzuka kids”, he said once they were half-way home. “It’s really distracting to be surrounded by so many smells.”

Kakashi barely managed to keep his mouth shut. Sometime after the moon had sunk behind the trees, Iruka had flopped down next to him and complained about the rustling of seals in Kakashi’s flack jacket keeping him awake barely a minute later. They were lucky that the way home was long enough for him to adjust to his amplified senses. Hopefully. 

“I know you’re laughing at me.”

Kakashi wanted to be around when Iruka literally caught a whiff of someone crushing on him  _ so bad _ . He just  _ knew  _ it would be comedic gold. 

“Whatever you’re planning, don’t even think of it.”

Well, now Iruka didn’t leave him much of a choice, did he?

 

* * *

 

“The moon is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?” 

Iruka turned, already with his usual exasperated expression in place and froze when he caught sight of Kakashi. 

Smiling as beatifically as he knew to, Kakashi gave him a little wave, delighting in the nervous tick of Iruka’s eye. The crowd parted around them easily, though most people stared a bit at Iruka speaking to some stranger. That, of course, had been the intent behind wearing his good old Sukea disguise. 

“The moon, huh?” With the lights glinting of his teeth, Iruka’s smile looked just a little sharper than it should be. It wasn’t an expression Kakashi had seen on his face before, but it did remind him that, although it was well hidden, Iruka had a mischievous streak a mile wide. “Let’s see if you can keep up first.” 

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “Is that a promise?” 

The only answer he got was Iruka’s look as he disappeared into the crowd, every line in his face a challenge.

Kakashi  _ so _ hoped he was a biter. 


End file.
